


Sora seduction

by Krakenknight



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krakenknight/pseuds/Krakenknight
Summary: Made for B. Sora is tempted into adultery with her friends.





	1. Chapter 1

Sora Takenouchi had had too much to drink.  
She could feel the heat radiating from under her blouse as she fanned herself lightly, her short skirt fluttering back and forth.  
The sporty student placed her slender hand on her boyfriend’s chest and nuzzled him affectionately. Double dating with TK and Kari was not entirely a rare occurrence for them. The two had been dating for a year now and while Tai still pretended that he was disapproving and overprotective, the reality was he was okay with TK dating his sister.

Kari was wearing a light tank top and the tight booty shorts that were perfect for clubbing. They’d spotted Mimi at the bar in the company of Tai and Izzy, one or both of them would be getting lucky tonight. Now in Matt and Sora’s private apartment, the quartet was quietly wiling away the embers of the evening.

TK and Kari snuggled close sipping their drinks, Sora has been quite surprised how much booze little Kari could put away. She couldn't help but be a bit jealous of her friends as they playfully teased one another.   
She and Matt sat in 2 comfy armchairs across from them all, laughing playfully as they sipped. Sora noticed Kari slipping her knowing glances from time to time. Her cheeks flushed with exertion.

“And the guy said I was talking to the duck!” finished TK, getting a laugh out of everyone there.  
Drinks after a date were a nice change of pace for the fire-haired beauty, for the longest time, a good 2 ½ years now, she had been dating Matt exclusively, and while that led to some awkwardness in her somewhat incestuous social circle, it was an enjoyable relationship.  
Matt was a gentle and caring lover who always took care of her both physically and emotionally, but he was still a rock star at heart.  
That meant that while they were dating, Matt’s attempts to sell himself as a musician took him out on the road a lot. Sora tried to be a supportive partner, but she did feel lonely sometimes.

She picked up another glass of sake. She made a face, sipping the acidic liquid letting the heat radiate around her, she was feeling a little horny tonight, the warm feeling of the alcohol making her want to slip off to bed with her man.  
Matt yawned and placed a hand over his mouth.   
“Man, I’m beat, I better hit the sack, it’s a 4AM start for me,” he remarked, stretching theatrically as he did so.  
“Well then I guess we’d better get going,” said TK.  
"Hey, wait, you, you don't have to go yet," protested Sora, not wanting the evening to end while she was still enjoying herself.  
"Yeah, don't worry about it," replied Matt, giving his brother a relaxed glance. “Sora here hasn’t seen you guys in a while, keep her company a little longer?” he asked plaintively. Sora glared at him a little, he knew she was a pushy drunk.

She took a deep breath, puffing her chest in her clubwear crossing her arms as Matt scampered to the bedroom. She was half tempted to chase TK and Kari out so he could sleep on the couch.

Instead, she sighed and downed her whole glass in one shot!  
After three more glasses as an awkward silence, TK finally mustered the courage to open his mouth.  
“I’m sorry if we’re causing trouble,” said TK, having the decency to look embarrassed, he was a little taller than his brother these days. Sora thought for a moment, she was very drunk now, her wandering eyes were taking the time to study the former bachelor closely.

She wondered if he was bigger than Matt, she knew Tai was, even if Mimi hadn’t blabbed, she’d have known.

“I’m ok, itsh not like dish is deh first time,” slurred Sora, sipping her shot glass, she found her eyes lingering on the couple before she blushed and leaned in.   
“I’m sho jealoush of you guysh,” she opined leaning in conspiratorially “I mean I love Matt, but he’sh always sho busy,”

She nodded her head, finally coming to the crux of whatever thoughts were flowing in through her drunken skull.

“I mean I bet you getsh plenty of shexy timesh!” she remarked, making a frustrated gesture, her own unsatiated needs driving her to drool a little over TK and Kari’s close embrace. "I just want some of that every now and again."

There was a strange pause, TK and Kari exchanged a knowing look with one another before Kari grinned a little and with a little twist dislodged herself from TK’s chest and sauntered over to Sora’s armchair perch.

“You have no idea,” purred Kari in a voice like liquid velvet, Sora had been half asleep but now felt the hair on the back of her neck tingle, that voice seemed to paralyse Sora. It was almost like she was watching a movie as Kari slid onto her lap. Still blushing scarlet, Kari’s big brown eyes radiated unmasked desire.   
“But we can show you” Kari whispered as she parted Sora’s lips.

Sora groaned she could feel Kari’s lips caress hers as the girl wrapped her arms around the aromatic athlete’s neck. Her lips parted, and the beautiful brunette was not afraid to take on the opening.

Sora felt Kari’s tongue probing inside her mouth as the two drunk girls continued to make out for TK’s amusement, Sora’s hands slid down Kari's back, gripping it slightly as the pair rolled about on the couch, giggling incessantly between moans. It was a pleasurable experience, and soon Sora found herself guiding Kari’s hand up her leg, inching it up her thigh towards her neglected nethers.

The two stopped kissing for a moment, and a mischievous glint reflected in Kari’s eyes.  
She found her gaze flicking to TK, who was making no secret of the massive erection jutting out of his jeans.  
"Don't you worry about him!" said Kari, her breath so laden with booze you could set it on fire "unless you want them to come and join us."

Sora felt herself twinge slightly at Kari’s invite, by now Matt was already blacked out on the bed, it would be their little secret, and she was so lonely.

She nodded, gently egged on Kari’s exploring hands. She wanted to keep going no matter what.

“Now that I’ve convinced you, I think I’ve earned a taste of thish,” cooed Kari, her heated breath tickling up and down Sora’s neck. Sora couldn’t help but flush more, Kari was worse than Mimi when it came to getting what she wanted. She glanced at TK, now openly handling his erection as the duo made out passionately.

Sora let out a slurring plaintive moan, wallowing in the feeling of Kari sliding eagerly between her thighs. When the Chosen of Light kissed the redhead delicately down below, Sora felt her toes curl in response.  
The lady of love gripped Kari’s ears, pulling her in more enjoying the sensation of that tongue flicking against her love button.  
“I always dreamed about doing this with you,” whispered Kari in a voice like spider silk, “I never even dreamed I'd get to it with both of you at the same time."   
Delicate digits pried Sora's soaking sex apart, probing her depths. Matt was more dexterous, but his calloused hands had a rough texture, and Kari's delicate milk-like skin was amazingly smooth.

Her hands gripped Kari’s head pushing her under her skirt even further as the two panted and moaned in unison. Matt slept like the dead when he had a bit to drink, so it wasn't like they were going to be disturbed but still, it was possible.  
Sora tilted her head just in time to feel TK’s erection slap against her cheek. Her big brown eyes staring up into his azure ones as the pair crackled with lust. 

Caught up in the heat of the moment, Sora opened her mouth to swallow TK’s magnificent manhood, a good inch longer than his brother’s and almost as big as Tai’s. 

“You know I always had a crush on you, Sora,” said TK sheepishly “you were always so cool when I was younger” he slurred, although notably less drunk than Sora herself, not that it mattered to Sora much, she was already well committed to this.

With a great deal of gusto, Sora began to bob her head down his thick shaft as Kari ate her out. Sora moaned as TK’s hands mirroring her own actions on Kari as the trio started to orally please one another. Kari took her time in giving Sora her all, her talented tongue sliding up and down the redhead’s slit. Kari occasionally focused the pressure on her love button, rewarding herself with a juicy squirm in time with Sora herself taking TK into her mouth.

Kari had been tonguing her really well, and before long, Sora felt her toes curl as the explosion of juices flooded into the beautiful brunette mouth. As she was triggered, she felt TK’s twitching and pull back just in time to receive a spattering of semen all over her clothes.

She scowled at this only long enough to start shucking her clothing wildly. She had to be naked, it felt wrong to do this in dirty clothes.  
As she stripped, she watched Kari and TK do the same, and soon the trio was completely naked in her living room. The trio relocated in the couch TK sitting in the middle, hungry girl on either side.

Sora was on her knees now both she and Kari worshipping TK's rod like women possessed; sliding its lubed length between them, Sora took the head in her mouth and began to suckle, ecstatic at the appreciative moan she was rewarded with. She liked being on her knees, and Kari's adorable assets may not have been much by themselves, but the pair of them could successfully get him hard again. 

Once his flagging erection was restored, it was time for the duo to get to work. TK lay on the couch, his shaft jutting up to the sky ready for Sora to take a ride.

Gingerly Sora climbed up, gently rubbing her sex against the shaft, feeling his pre-cum on her cleft and groaning as he slowly parted her inner lips.

Her arms swept backwards, steadying herself as she slid down his shaft relishing the sensation as he stretched her wider than his brother could manage. This was so wrong, she should stop, but every time she tried, she only found herself going deeper.

Sora grasped the side of the couch, biting her lip hard as she felt him bottom inside her. She was cheating again, and this time she had no excuse. She had to fight to stay quiet, the last thing she wanted to do right now was to wake up Matt. How would she explain to him what was going on as TK rammed his thick sausage through her innards?  
Kari did not sit idly by while her boyfriend was busy, she decided to focus on their host’s beanbag sized breasts. With a nipple in her mouth, Kari's hand quickly found the other breast, teasing them in tandem, while Sora bucked her hips.  
At the same time, she happily parked her perfectly plush posterior against her boyfriend’s face reminding him to lick her out while he planted the flag in Sora.

Sora happily bounced in TK's lap moaning into Kari's mouth as he lapped at Kari's succulent sex. A perfect circuit of sexual delight. She cried out loudly, tears falling from her eyes she felt the joyous explosion building within her. She knew she was in short order for another explosion of pleasure. 

They kept going, the pace growing more frenetic with every passing moment until eventually they wrapped their arms around one another, passionately kissing. Sora could taste her own juices in Kari's mouth, but it was a small distraction from the overwhelming tidal wave building in her loins.

The perverted pairing on top of TK was moaning intensely now. Tongues wrestled again, driving the pair wilder. Sora’s insides began to quiver and explode, only to feel the telltale twitch of TK’s inevitable joining her.

The heat flowed from within her, a steady stream of semen spurting into her, she bucked her hips, revelling in the feeling of being filled up, here she was, cheating on her boyfriend with his brother, it was like something out of a seedy romance novel, and she loved it.

Sora lifted herself off of TK, feeling his seed drip from her treasure as the exhausted boy pulled to the side.

Kari frowned, evidently, she hadn’t quite joined the party. Sora, her eyes wild like fire, seemed to pick up on this, she pulled back grinning at Kari seductively.

“Let’s give him a break and then it’s your turn.” Kari   
Sora and Kari lay together on the floor, their pleasantly plush bodies pushing together. Sora inspected Kari’s bald snatch, eager to return the favour from earlier.   
TK sat on the sidelines, his hand running up and down his rapidly hardening cock, grinning in delight as he watched Sora devour Kari's pussy, while Kari returned the favour by licking the seed out of Sora. He would be back in this game soon enough.

Kari tasted tangy. She grinned, maybe she wouldn’t feel so guilty if she got Matt a little side action to go along with her. Something to think about for later, right now she had a goal, to pay Kari back for her two fantastic orgasms.

In the next room, Matt turned in his sleep and dreamed about going to space, dead to the world around him.


	2. Meals with Mimi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mimi continues what Kari started

Sora Seduction Part 2 meals with Mimi

“So, how was your little get-together with TK and Kari?” asked Mimi one afternoon at lunch, the scent of freshly cooked food filling the apartment.  
Mimi’s apartment was always an excellent place for Sora to visit while the two were studying in college. It made sense to spend time together. Sora needed a model and Mimi was always cooking something, it was a happy synergy. 

It was also a place of solace whenever Matt was away on her. As things stood right now, Yolei saw more of him than she did.   
She blushed a little bit, her mind drifting back to the little tryst Kari and TK had seduced her into a few days before. While Matt had slept soundly in his bed, his little brother had taken her to heaven the long way, the sensation of his seed slipping inside her still as vivid as the moment it happened.

She shook her head, returning to the current situation and smiling at Mimi conversationally  
“It went alright, it was nice to see them again, especially now that were also busy, did Izzy manage to take you home?”  
"He got me there; eventually, you know how those boys work together," smirked the strawberry blonde beauty knowingly as she tapped her nose.  
‘Here we go,’ thought Sora, she’s going to try and freak me out with a little “friends with benefits” situation again.  
The sporty twentysomething tried to hide her eye roll, leaning in and taking a large bite of the spiced sandwich Mimi had given her for lunch. The meat was probably beef, but she couldn’t quite place the strange combination of herbs that seasoned her latest meal.

“Oh, it’s always more fun with three people in bed, you know just as well as I do,”

Sora choked, feeling the sandwich lodge for a moment before regaining her composure, she was just trying to get a rise, boring conservative Sora, always fun to tease.

"I'm sure…" she stammered more softly than she intended, the blush on her face unmistakable.

Mimi smile grew wild and crocodile-like, from the corner of her eye, Sora felt dread in the pit of her stomach. Mimi knew!

 

“So how did it feel to get railed by your boyfriend’s brother?” teased Mimi crossing her fingers and smiling wolfishly, her diamond white teeth glinting as Sora choked on her lunch. “That boy is quite a stud, you know."

Sora flushed an even deeper scarlet, her jaw clenched tight at Mimi’s brazen proclamation.  
She looked down, her shame and embarrassment palpable; she examined her toes wiggling out from the sandal she wore and cursed her own drunken stupidity.  
“Don’t be mad at Kari, TK doesn’t know how to say no to tits,” tittered Mimi, “And it’s not like I can judge, you know my relationship status.”

Sora did, being the best friend of a girl like Mimi meant she knew damn well about Mimi's multiple trysts. While she was officially Izzy's girlfriend, that door was so open, you could fire a cannon through it. Something Tai and Meiko regularly did. 

The Chosen of Love gave a curt nod, almost running on autopilot when confronted with her own infidelity. Of course, it was going to get out if Mimi knew what was going to stop TK from telling Matt? Was her relationship on borrowed time now?

Sora moved her head mechanically,   
“What do you want Mimi?” She almost sobbed.  
Mimi sighed, stretching her shapely physique like a cat stretching in the sun before wrapping her arms around Sora’s neck from behind.

"I want you to loosen up a bit more, I'm not going to judge you, but I am a little bummed out that little Kari managed to seduce you before I did" she giggled softly, her soft body pressing just the right buttons for untensing her best friend.

"And the first time I did it with Tai was cheating. Izzy didn't know," she remarked softly. lightly kissing up sora’s neck, slowly confronting her friend even as she edged things down the more erotic path.  
“I felt a little guilty, then my nerd and Meiko came out and suggested it,” she tittered her hands moving into the grooves of Sora’s shoulders, lights and delicate fingers dancing over her neck, releasing the redhead's tension like an uncoiling spring.

“I know you’ve been lonely, Matt’s been away so much lately you’ve practically been living here.” she whispered, her lips caressing Sora’s ear, feeling the vivacious redhead slowly transform from gentle sobs to modest moans.  
“I’ve wanted to help you, we all do.” she added with a degree of honesty.  
There have been a few occasions when Sora had dropped in lately just as Tai had finished in the shower. The looks of longing were unmistakable between them.

"If you're open to it, I can help you little more" she whispered. Sora didn't answer with words; instead, her head turned just enough for Mimi to see those sweet puckered lips.  
To quote a dear friend, Bingo!

 

XXX  
The sun was sinking low when Tai and Izzy arrived at Mimi's apartment. They had met by chance on the road there, and both felt a sense of trepidation at Mimi's invite. When Mimi invited them to her place, it usually meant one of two things. She had a new dish she wanted to try on them, or she needed one or both of them to take care of her sexual needs. Mimi was a ravenous lover, and while Tai always kept up with her by himself, Izzy lacked the stamina to go the whole night solo without putting his mouth to work.  
They both took the arrival of the other in stride, any jealousy between them had long evaporated after many nights of mutual enjoyment.

The boys exchanged nervous glances as Izzy tapped the intercom and gingerly waited for his beloved to respond.  
After what felt like an eternity the pair heard a buzzing sound and Mimi’s front door opened inward. The scent of spiced seafood, fine wine from the subtle aroma of a sumptuous meal filled their nostrils, both boys let out a sigh of relief, drooling at the scent of the incredible eye candy before them.  
Mimi did not go for half measures, her delicate digits resting on her soft creamy hips for a moment before wrapping her arms around each boy in turn. Her lips met Izzy first then twisted and turned into Tai, giving the Chosen of Knowledge the perfect view of her flawless bare rear.  
Tai felt the softness of the apron against his neck, the single garment the gorgeous girl had opted to wear. She was a feast for the eyes, and her beautiful bouncy cleavage was pressed firmly against his chest.  
"I'm so glad you could both make it, I prepared a very special meal for you guys tonight," said Mimi, her voice warm and flirty as a strawberry daiquiri. "But before we start, we need to lay some ground rules."

Both boys raised their eyebrows collectively, it was very odd for Mimi to have rules when it came to this kind of evening. Granted, usually when she did this, it was with a lot less show.  
Mimi took both of the boys' hands and placed them on her chest her soft, supple flesh giving way under the fingers.  
“What happens tonight, has to stay with between us, if you do well will be able to do this again, but if you tell anybody…”  
Her voice slowed, her eyes narrowed, and her face became genuinely frightening for a moment.   
"If you ever tell anyone outside this apartment what happens tonight," she gave Tai a very severe look. “Then I'll break up with both of you."

Tai blinked hard, he could tell Mimi was deathly serious and almost wondered what could make her so fiercely aggressive this way. Both boys nodded, while she had included them both, it was clear the message was aimed more at him.  
Both boys did nod in unison, swearing to keep secret this evening’s festivities.  
Mimi stared deeply into Tai’s eyes, almost like she was assessing his soul, and then she was bubbly and friendly Mimi again.  
“Okay then let’s go and have a really fun dinner,” she chirped, her gorgeous hips swaying as she led them into the dining room. An aspiring chef in training, Mimi make sure to keep her living space pristine and her dining room a collection of class.

Eyes widened as he realised they weren't alone, both he and Izzy stood amazed as the girl of his dreams wandered into the room, her hands clasping a casserole dish.  
Like Mimi, Sora wore nothing but an apron to protect her body from a hard afternoon's cooking. Technically speaking both girls had just showered, but the heavy scented of oyster and banana casserole filled the room. 

Well, she was committed, Mimi always got what she wanted, and she wanted Sora to experience "The joys of infidelity."   
The thing was, Sora had been drunk as a skunk and horny as they came when Kari had swept her up, this time she was sober, this wasn’t blackmailing, but the idea did make her feel a little guilty. Sora burned with a bit of embarrassment as the apron clung to her otherwise nude body, her needy sex was already a furnace as a combination of arousal and shame. Mimi had waxed her… and renewed her interest in the fabulous fashion student, which had made her a little uncomfortable.

The attention felt terrific. From the moment Sora emerged from the kitchen, she'd felt the hungry stares of the two boys following her like some exotic ornamentation.  
She started letting them look a little longer, the apron slipping from her slim figure just enough for her peach-coloured nipple to peek over the edge.  
She bent over while serving Izzy, her naked sex and pert rear almost in Tai's face.  
Once the boys were served, she doted on each of them in turn, her delicate hands caressing shoulders. She squealed in surprise when Izzy's hands inspected her rear, his warm and talented fingers stroking her flank as she refreshed his drink.

Mimi had done a fantastic job, even the food was themed towards innuendo. After the first course of oysters, the boys were each presented with hearty sausages seasoned with other amazing flavours.

Once the main course was served, Mimi took the opportunity to slide into his lap, her bald sex moistening his trousers as she began to delicately feed him. The pair made out for a moment before turning their heads to watch Sora mirror the action with Tai.

Sora flushed hard, biting her lip and swallowing hard. Another point of no return. Sora felt her sex juicing in need, her heart beating faster as she slowly slipped into Tai’s lap.

Mimi grinned as she watched Sora slip into Tai’s lap, grinding her naked sex against the boys jutting junk. She knew Sora was like her deep down and Mimi loved to tease. Both girls proceeded to rub them slowly, soaking the boys' laps as they gyrated in place a while. Sora and Mimi pushed together, both boys struggling to stay clear of the edge before the pair finally let them finish the meal.

The boys gobble the remainder of their food quickly, clearly aware that there was more exotic fare for dessert. If they only knew. The girls excused themselves, and Tai began to stretch and pet his belly theatrically.  
“Izzy, I love your girlfriend,” joked Tai, stroking his erection through his pants. imagining how it would feel to slide it between Sora’s legs.  
“You’re lucky I love her too.” replied Izzy’s similar thoughts clearly in his own mind, “How do you think she managed it?”   
“I don’t know, and I don’t care.” replied Tai as Mimi’s summons beckoned the duo to the bedroom.  
"But something tells me that dessert is going to be very interesting," he added, adjusting his erection.

The boys walked toward the familiar distance together, they’d both pleasured Mimi before, still the sight that met their eyes took both boys’ breath away. 

Sora burned with embarrassment feeling the cold cream that now covered her erect nipples. She had been a soup before, now she was practically melting, the chocolate painted onto her skin. She was a work of art Mimi's ultimate culinary delight. Equal parts delicious dessert and devious deserter. The Chosen of Love squirmed under the male gazes of Tai and Izzy. Tai had his mouth open, utterly stunned at the spectacle of Mimi's dessert while Izzy looked like he was about to explode internally. The enormous erections both men were sporting looked like they could pierce the heavens and Mimi had gone out of her way to ensure they were both correctly set up for this culinary spectacle.

Every inch of her upper body was lightly painted in light brown chocolate and cream, from her sex to her neck, the two gawking boys could see nothing but a combination of the erotic and the edible.

Mimi’s sat on one side, her lovely legs crossed as she blew a kiss to her lengthy lovers.  
“I think you boys are a little overdressed for dessert.” she cooed, uncrossing her legs, to display her flawless treasure.  
Tai and Izzy nodded mutely, the spectacle of Sora the human dessert etching into their minds. Tai almost felt his erection would burst out like some alien creature, but the two boys took a deep breath and grinned identical wolfish grins.

Mimi smiled, slipping off the bed she seductively swayed towards her lovers, effortlessly placing her hand on both of their belt buckles.  
Practised precision was her aid tonight, and Mimi wanted them naked as soon as possible, in less than a minute, two pairs of pants fell to the floor, and both boys almost tore through their undergarments, so sudden was the awakening from their stupor.

Now the Princess in pink had a chance to grin, a pair of 9 inch erections settled into her delicate hands, and both boys groaned as she deftly stroked them, leading them both with gentle determination.

Sora's seething sex boiled with desire, her face taut with expectation as the boys slowly regained their wits. Under the cream and strawberries that covered her modesty better than the apron earlier, Sora felt a sudden surge of need. She'd been eyeing their erections all night, hating to admit to herself that she loved the attention almost as much as her Slut of a best friend.

The cheerful chef twirled giving a full display of her bare lower body before guiding Izzy downwards and Tai to the opposite end of her fabulous feast.

Izzy got to his knees, placing his fingers on the whipped cream dessert he just had to taste. Tai on the other hand happily put his meaty sausage by Sora's face. Mimi grinned, brandishing her whipped cream can with a skill fitting a master chef, she briefly sprayed a strong line of white along the top of Tai's engorged shaft.

Sora turned her head just in time to receive a good mouthful of Tai's creamy erection.  
Izzy’s tongue began to dig, slipping up and down on Sora’s love button, the older girl bucking her hips in time with his talented tongue and fingers. He had a prize to eat, and the sweet cream was quickly joined by the tart taste of Sora’s own love juices.  
Sora swallowed hard, quivering and quaking before the Chosen of Knowledge’s keen and diligent finger work, feeling a bribe vibration of vivid life every time his tongue swirled around her lover’s tip. Mimi had mentioned he was good before, but it was a different experience receiving Izzy’s oral affections herself. He was such a compassionate lover, even when she was laid out like a platter for his enjoyment, he was focused on her pleasure first.

Tai, on the other hand, was a lot more forceful, and Sora felt her throat opening up to swallow more of his immense erection with every passing moment. She loved the feeling, his hands gently caressing her hair, pulling it tight whenever she found a sensitive spot, the duality of pain and pleasure making the Chosen of Love quiver like a leaf in a full force hurricane.

This was so wrong, in a way it was worse than with Kari, at least that one could fall under the "it's not cheating because it was with another woman" lie she occasionally read about in magazines. But this, this was pure unadulterated cheating on her boyfriend, and she could not seem to rouse much guilt.

She hungrily devoured Tai’s magnificent manhood, breathing through her nose as he expanded her throat, she tried not to choke, moaning in time with the boy downstairs. She glanced down and could see why he was moaning into her muff.  
Mimi was not want to be left out, so while Izzy orally pleased her, the sincere super chef was having a banana surprise of her own. Sora could only get flashes of what was happening,

The foursome kept at it, Sora lost in a wave of endorphins as she felt her pleasure building towards the inevitable heat death. Like a slow but unavoidable tidal wave, the ecstasy flowed through her wailing wanton body, an explosion of heat and light behind her eyes took her breath away more than the cock shoving itself down her throat. She went rigid, the toes curling as she felt Tai responding in kind. 

Feeling Sora cry out was an incredible turn on for Tai. He’d loved Sora from afar for so long, so the sensation of her falling into the light of ecstasy quickly caused him to overflow directly into her mouth.  
He pulled back, the spew of his own cream spurting down Sora’s willing gullet.  
Sora opened her mouth, droplets of semen and sundry gently dripping from her sultry lax lips. Izzy fell backwards, Sora’s sudden release setting off his own explosion into Mimi’s waiting maw. The quartet sat back panting. Sora was barely able to keep her eyes half shut, basking in the afterglow. Mimi smiled, stretching up with catlike grace, the vivacious redhead slowly slid onto the bed lightly licking at the light chocolate coating on Sora's sweat-soaked skin.

Sora giggled, Mimi's wet tongue made her ticklish, and it was soon joined by two more, each of the boys needed time to recover and after moving the cherries, proceeded to lovingly suckle on her cream coated nipples. It was short work foreplay, more to clean the sticky mess before they made it even stickier.

Before long, both boys and recovered, and Sora gazed on with appreciative anticipation, her fingers curling up. She reached up grabbing Tai by the arm and pulled him forward.  
As their lips met, Sora’s last bit of hesitation faded, she was cheating on Matt and she couldn’t be happier about that, her only regret now was not having done this sooner.  
"Please," she whispered hoarsely, "I need you."  
The lustful Lady of Love groaned as she felt Tai smear the last of the cream from her sensitive sex. She could feel his fingers parting her treasure, and then the prize arrived.  
Her honeypot stretched around his shaft, her eyes growing wider with each slow push inwards. The Chosen of Love could feel her eyes crossing, the erotic pleasure of her infidelity was driving her wild. She threw back her head, catching a glance of what had happened to her other partner.   
Izzy had taken the opportunity to pin Mimi to the bed, her large brown eyes soaring with ecstasy as the Chosen of Knowledge put his skills to good use. Just as Sora had been thrashing a little while ago, now Mimi gripped the bedsheets, her own lover taking the opportunity to penetrate her from behind while she watched Sora and Tai.

Sora's cheating lips met Tai's as the couple engaged in rough tongue play, the flesh winding around one another as Tai dug deeper into her well.  
He was even bigger than TK, Sora had never thought of herself as a size queen, but somehow the extra thickness of her mate made the illicit deed all the more arousing.  
She threw her head back, groaning in lustful abandon. This felt so great, here she was, naked on her best friend’s bed, pounding into the goggle-headed gallant she had previously rejected. He was so strong, so dominant, his every touch was sitting her on fire.

His teeth lightly grazed her nipple, causing her to clamp down, a sudden squirt of juices surprising both of them as she spasmed towards her second orgasm of the night.

Tai was still a ways off and grasped her hips as he began to piledrive her, pounding her so hard the bed squeaked with their exertions.   
And still, the intensity grew beside Tai and Sora, Mimi and Izzy continuing their own vibrant lovemaking, Mimi’s large breasts bouncing more wildly as they lovemaking kept building upwards.  
Both girls moaned, Sora thrashing on the sheets, her hands spasming wildly as they clawed desperately to Tai’s back.

Both chef and dessert were being thoroughly pounded now, and Sora felt her hand reaching out to grasp Mimi’s, a look of understanding passing between them. 

She didn’t want this to end, she couldn’t let it. Her legs sprang up, wrapping around Tai’s waist, pulling him deeper inside her as her breasts bounced wantonly. Their bodies combined in the sticky mess, heat, sweat and the odour of melted chocolate filled the room as each girl was pounded to further heights. Sora felt it first, the telltale twitch that predated Tai’s inevitable explosion.  
It wasn't a safe day, Matt always used condoms, so she wasn't on the pill either…   
Yet somehow right now, that didn't matter. Sora let her long arms wrap tighter around her lover's neck, her lips meeting his as their tongues duelled fiercely. She wasn't going to let him go, the heat of the moment overwhelming them both like a pair of rutting animals. They were still moaning into each other's mouths when Sora felt him dump a veritable stream of swimmers in her most vulnerable spot.

She held him there gasping in pleasure, finally breaking their kiss and seeing her own desire mirrored in Tai's face.  
They held that gaze for a moment, panting heavily before Sora and Tai rolled over pressing them close against Izzy and Mimi.

Tai exchanged a mischievous grin with the redhead still pounding his girlfriend as the bed and Sora felt the breath forced out of her as her lover started to harden inside her.  
Mimi gave a disappointed moan, as Izzy pulled out from inside her, his juice laden member quickly aligning itself with Sora’s tantalising bubble butt.

Taking a cue from his goggle-headed partner in crime is he began to slide his member deep inside Sora’s sensitive rear, making Sora’s already tightened body contract in another wave of pleasure.  
Both boys didn’t have much left in the tank at this point and proceeded to leisurely but determinedly slam into Sora from both sides.

They took turns, delighting in Sora’s ecstatic expression. Both boys happily sawing at her sex and pucker with pinpoint precision. Whenever one was out, the other was in, and Sora found her body unable to cope with the sudden ebb and flow of the orgasms crashing across her body.  
So this was Mimi’s sex life. Sora couldn’t help but want even more, still kissing Tai passionately but enjoying the soft peppering of kissing as he was visited on her neck by her second lover.  
She almost lost consciousness when they finally released together, with the synchronised skill she would've thought impossible, Sora found her entire lower body overflowing with great spatters of seed.

As she lay there on her stomach, feeling Tai's chest rise and fall beneath her, and Mimi happily slipping between her legs for own desert, Sora had only one question on her mind.   
How would Meiko feel about Tai having two side girls?


	3. Partying with my protege

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora discovers that Yolei and Davis are a sort of couple and both of them are just as much into her cheating odyssey.

Before we start if you haven't already please feel free to add prompts to the free prompts week event found at https://twitter.com/Krakenknight1/status/1212496299771224065

Sora swallowed hard and tried not to think about just how uncomfortable she felt right now.

She’d gotten careless. Tai had cum inside her so many times that first night and Mimi had insisted that Izzy have just as much fun.  
Then there had been the follow-up the next morning, when both boys had given her insides a liberal coating without a condom.

She entered the convenience store while keeping her head down, quickly retrieving the pregnancy test she wanted. She wasn’t sure where exactly she was in her cycle, and while having Tai and Izzy pound the living daylights out of her was extremely pleasurable, she wasn’t ready to have a child with another man. She already got something from Mimi for this time, but it only worked if you were not pregnant.

Then it hit her. This was Ai Mart. Oh, shit.

She put the tests on the desk and pulled out her money only to catch a glance of Yolei, who’s grinning features became almost catlike as she leaned on the counter.

"So… Planning on starting a family or did Matt's condom break?" she asked bluntly, her face and body contorted into her usual gossipy mode.

“I just want to be safe, okay…” replied Sora a little too quickly. Damn she had gone far from her own home but annoyingly enough, forgotten precisely where she was.

Yolei tipped her glasses and snickered. “My shift’s about to end," she remarked, looking a glance at the wall clock hanging by the register. “We can talk about it then.”  
Sora swallowed hard. She really didn’t want to talk about this at all, but she couldn’t risk Yolei asking Matt about her pregnancy tests without answering some very awkward questions. She and Matt hadn't had sex for about a month now. Between her own guilt in his growing career, she hadn't been with him intimately in ages. While Sora had abandoned the reservations she had about cheating on him, she still didn't want to hurt him.

Yolei emerged a little later, her tall, graceful figure wrapped in a long overcoat that complimented her quite nicely. The early autumn air wasn't really that cold, but there was a bite this late in the evening.

Sora waited by the entrance, rubbing her hands together in apprehension as the second successor of Love strolled towards her. “So, I guess that there’s more to this than just a broken condom, that look on your face tells me you’re feeling worried about something.” said Yolei with laser sharp precision.

Sora sighed, was she so easy to read? Was Matt going to know instantly the moment they were intimate together?

The lavender-haired lady shrugged her shoulders and placed a hand on Sora's arm. “There’s more to it. I’m guessing you’re not happy with Matt?”

Sora sighed, mildly scared of where this conversation would lead.  
“And… you didn’t want me or anyone else to know you bought that pregnancy kit.” continued Yolei, pulling a long thin cylinder out of her pocket, her expression kept carefully neutral.  
“You smoke?” asked Sora, surprised at the sudden change in behaviour.

“Relax, it’s a vaping pen. I'm a nicotine addict, but I don't want the cancer," said Yolei, blowing a cloud of steam into the air and leaning against the wall.  
“Still, I’m surprised,” said Sora, trying to change the subject away from the pregnancy test and birth control pills in her pocket. “That stuff isn’t good for you.”  
“Yes, mother,” replied Yolei in a singsong voice, blowing another ring of steam in open defiance.

"And you're not going to get me to drop this, you looked away when I mentioned Matt, which tells me… Mimi finally got to you."  
Sora flushed, not wishing to damn herself any further and failing miserably.

“So, Tai or Izzy?” asked Yolei, sticking her free hand in her pocket as she blew smoke out her nostrils.  
“Both,” replied Sora with a guilty twinge.

“Both of them at once? Wow, and I thought I was the kinky one here. Then again, when Mimi and I team up, we tend to run the boys ragged,” replied, Yolei with a hint of pride in her voice.

“I see why you and Ken broke up,” remarked Sora, biting her lip.

Yolei frowned. “We broke up for a lot of reasons, Sora, but I was faithful to him when we were together. He wanted to wait, so I respected that. When we broke up, Mimi thought I needed cheering up, so she had Tai take my virginity. He's a good lover but a little too gentle for my taste."

Sora blushed, surprised how candid Yolei was about her sex life.  
“Honestly, if I need a break from my parents these days, I just go and spend the night with Davis. No mess, no complications, just wham bam thank you ma'am.” giggled the slight shopgirl with another long jet of steam.

Sora blinked. This was new.

"I thought you and Davis hated each other?" she remarked, raising an eyebrow.

“Whatever gave you that stupid idea?” replied Yolei, a fox-like grin on her face. "Just because we have a little banter doesn't mean we can't have a little fun. Honestly, I kind of like it this way, no-frills, no fuss. I drop over by his place, we play video games, take a shower, and then he pounds me into the futon until morning."

Sora bit her lip, even though she'd only just gotten into cheating on her boyfriend, the idea of a no responsibilities hook up was surprisingly appealing.

"Sometimes he's got another girl there, making things a little awkward, but it's not like we're dating or anything," completed the shameless shop attendant, looking at her smoking apparatus with slight disappointment. She placed her hands on her hips, examining Sora.

“Looks like I got your attention. It’s been a while since I brought a tagalong, wanna come with me?” she purred seductively.

Sora was surprised, she hadn’t expected that. “Come with you?” she stammered, just in time for Yolei to press her lips to Sora’s.

Hot smoke blurred her vision as the two kissed, the heat pulsing between them like the wisps of a slumbering dragon.

“Yes, come with me, come and join me in visiting my stud,” purred Yolei, wrapping her arm around the redhead's waist.

 

Sora hesitated, then blew out the smoke that remained in her mouth. “I’m a horrible person,” she said with a sigh. “Yeah, I’ll come.”

XXX

Sora was quite surprised at how clean Davis's tiny apartment was. It was quite different from how she'd expected him to live.

Aside from the small, modestly set up kitchen in one corner of the room, it appeared to be entirely clean, with PlayStation and TV being the only furnishings she could see. Here and there she did, however, note small touches of femininity. Despite her claim to the contrary, the small bottle of lavender shampoo in the bathroom and the violet toothbrush next to the blue one in the sink made it evident that Yolei spent a lot of time here.  
That said, she was still surprised how fast her protégé moved.

Unlike Mimi, Yolei didn't have the budget or the desire to go through a long tease. The moment they crossed the threshold of Davis's small one-bedroom apartment, her outfit was on the floor. Skirt and panties discarded in the doorway and a shirt following.  
The scarlet-haired student actually froze a moment, surprised by the violet-haired vixen's brazen sexual push. Yes, she had teased Tai and Izzy with a naked apron, but at least that had been with some intent to titillate.

Yolei hadn’t even bothered to fold her clothing, leaving it in a crumpled heap on the floor. Her naked body had firmed up quite a bit since they’d all been teenagers, and Sora felt a little jealous as she realised Yolei had put on weight in the right places.

“What?” asked the grape haired goddess, crossing her arms over her modest C cups. “We came here to fuck, didn’t we? I don’t have all day.”

“Yeah, but…” Sora stopped herself. She was standing in a boy’s apartment for the sole purpose of joining in on her friend’s no strings attached booty call. “Actually yeah, you’re right, but at least fold your clothes,” she insisted as she began to strip off her own outfit.

Once they were both comfortably naked, clothes neatly piled with the issues of the door, Yolei happily wandered into the corner of the room, pulling out the futon that had been stuffed half-heartedly into the cupboard.  
The nude nymphomaniac laughed as she spread the futon out in front of the boisterous bachelor's modest television. She lay down, pressing her breasts into the pseudo bed and sniffing it.

"Not going to deny it, that boy smells good," said Yolei, happily rolling her naked body along with the mat.

Sora slowly turned her body to face Yolei. Every time in the past, she'd always done this for an audience, but this time she felt like she was the audience. Yolei made no attempt to hide her desires. When she was done taking a reassuring sniff of Davis’s pillow, she wrapped her arms around Sora.

The world froze. For a moment their hearts beat as one, then Yolei pulled her head back and grinned like the cat who caught the canary. She gently dipped two of her long and delicate fingers into Sora's love canal, smearing them with her juices before the violet vixen brought them to her lips.

“You taste good Sora, I always imagined you would," she purred, offering the remaining juicy digit to Sora, sliding it between the other girl’s lips.  
Sora had never tasted herself before. She tasted tart, but before she could think much on it, Yolei pulled her into another kiss.

Both girls seemed to have the same idea as two sets of delicate fingers quickly found the other’s quivering quim and coating themselves in love.  
Sora gave out a groan of surprise, letting Yolei take her time, she was very good at exploring the older girl’s body. Sora’s own fingers were not idle, delicately digging deeper into her protégé’s cute clam, taking advantage of the closeness to gently flick her lover’s pearl with her thumb.  
Their bodies intertwined, Sora finding her legs wrapping around Yolei’s winnowing waist.

The pair kissed again, the ravenous redhead enjoying the fierce passion of the protégé as their breasts rubbed together, lips above and lips below both kissing fiercely. Yolei moaned loudly, throwing back her head just in time to greet the man they had been waiting for.

Daisuke “Davis” Motomiya stood in the doorway, taking in the scene before him with awe and appreciation. He stroked his stubble streaked face and let out a low whistle.  
“And what is this? I thought Kari was the highlight of things you brought home with you,” he remarked, drinking in Sora's fiery feminine form and blushing intensely, Sora returning the blush. She wasn’t blind to the fact that she had been Davis's first crush. Before he'd fallen for Kari, he'd followed her around like a puppy.

“Face it, Tiger, you just hit the jackpot," cooed Yolei happily, stretching her legs as she pulled Sora into another deep passionate kiss.  
Sora moaned She had experimented with girls before, but Yolei was a much more forceful partner than even a drunken Kari.

Sora wrapped her legs around Yolei’s, giving the recently arrived goggle head a perfect view of their salivating sexes.

Both sets of lips met, and the redhead squealed at the bespectacled beauty's intimate touch.  
Davis didn't say anything. Instead, he merely placed the backpack he had been wearing to one side and began to strip off his own clothing.  
No questions asked, none answered. Sora moaned into Yolei’s mouth as she got her first glimpse at the young gogglehead’s perfectly proportioned package.

He wasn’t quite as big as Tai, but what he lacked in size he made up for in bald-faced determination. Yolei pulled back, grinning as she got on all fours, crawling towards him with seductive purpose, beckoning for her friend to do the same. Davis was sweaty, glistening with recent exertion, and the salty smell was already driving Sora mad. It reminded her of that first time with Matt, just after his big comeback concert. It was something she yearned for, the fresh sweat of labour.

Davis grinned, content to stand before the crawling cuties that were now kneeling on either side of his massive meat mast.

“I can’t believe you actually did it…” he said softly, petting Yolei on the head with affection. “I mean I always fantasised, but…”

"Don't overthink it, I've been selling her on your best feature," replied Yolei, taking a moment to treasure her long lick along the length of his member.

“But what about Matt?”

Sora stopped for a second. What about Matt? The first time she cheated she’d been drunk, the second time Mimi had sort of blackmailed her, and Yolei had simply offered, and Sora had happily decided to jump his bones. She should feel guilty, but instead, all she felt was desire… A desire to keep going, to have as much fun as she could while Matt was away.

“Don’t worry about Matt,” she purred, gently kissing the other side of the shaft as Yolei continued her wanton worship.

The naked noodle maker nodded in agreement. Evidently, this was not his first threesome or the first time the girl had told him this. Sora couldn’t help wonder how many other girls Yolei had seduced just to keep her fuckbuddy happy.

Sora made sure to give it her all, trying to match the ferocity of the grape haired girl gobbling girth on the other side. Every time they reached the tip together, Sora’s tongue intertwined with her protégé’s while Davis stroked both girls’ hair happily.

“You’re both so good,” grunted the gleeful goggle head, gently grasping Sora’s hair more insistently, pulling the seduced redhead from her prize only to ram her with his phallus full on.  
Yolei let out a squeal of protest but was quickly silenced as Davis grabbed her by the arm, pulling her into a deep and fiery kiss matched only by the insistent pushing of his pole to Sora's mouth.

Davis grinned, shoving his phenomenal phallus further down Sora's gullet, his hands gripping her scarlet hair and pushing her down the shaft roughly.  
Davis had more stamina than Tai but had none of his mentor’s finesse. Tai had been an artisan trained by the most exceptional lover in their incestuous little group of friends, while Davis had been more generally guided by her more rough-and-tumble protégé.

The scarlet-haired Chosen of Love shut her eyes, gagging and struggling to breathe as his gargantuan girth knocked the back of her throat.

“Ah, not so rough,” commented Yolei, stroking her naked sex and biting her lip, sitting beside them on the futon. She was clearly enjoying the sight of her friend choking on Davis’s cock.  
“Why don’t you help out, pet?” replied Davis, happily regarding the nude girl with a cheeky grin.

Yolei didn’t need to be asked twice. Moments later, Sora could feel enthusiastic lips and tongue returning to the worship of the gogglehead’s gargantuan girth right alongside her.  
She pulled back just in time to watch Yolei eagerly suckle on Davis’s slightly hairy balls.

Both girls kept up the pressure, and before too long, he finally let loose.

With a mighty grunt, the athletic boy pulled back and showered Sora and Yolei covering their faces in cum. Yolei eagerly opened her mouth, enjoying herself as the seed sprayed over her spectacles.

Davis flopped onto the bed while Yolei slipped off her glasses, wantonly licking the slime from the lenses before wrapping her arms around her fellow female, slipping her slimy bounty into Sora’s mouth.

“He tastes pretty good, doesn't he?” she asked playfully, enjoying his seed as Sora tasted her share.  
Sora nodded and grinned back, licking a drip off of Yolei’s cheek. Yolei returned the favour, and before long the pair had licked each other clean.  
“Yeah, but now I think it’s time for me to get more than a taste,” she purred, kissing Yolei happily and spreading her legs to give Davis a view.

Davis wasn’t going to let the invitation go to waste. He lay down behind Sora, his rough and randy mitts gently inspecting her beautiful rear. His hands kneaded her pliable plump posterior, gently stroking it, before taking a cheek in each hand and squeezing as hard as he could. At the same time, his resurrected erection slid up against her needy juicy pussy.  
“Oh, stop teasing me," groaned the scarlet-haired slut, grinding her hips as she formed the middle of the sandwich on Davis's sweat-stained bed.  
Never one to leave a lady waiting, Davis slipped inside the tight bodied tomboy with a grunt.

Sora gasped, the sensation of their sex was exactly what she wanted, the forbidden thrill of another man made her heart soar. She moaned loudly, undoubtedly disturbing the gallant goggleboy’s neighbours as Davis pulled her into a seated position. She rode Davis reverse cowgirl, greatly enjoying her view as Davis savagely pounded her pussy, squeezing her belly tightly.

 

The pair kept going, Yolei leaning in to suckle on Sora’s breasts, the cheating party moaning, riding back and forth on Davis’s perfect pole. She loved doing this, between the penetration and Yolei happily latched onto her chest, Sora was fast approaching release.  
The sexual energy flowing between the trio was irresistible, although Sora felt quite happy being the joining point of this axle, she could also feel the explosive pressure building as Davis battered her womb.

As she bounced up and down, happily pressing Yolei’s eager lips to her, she quickly grabbed her protégé’s head and began making out with her as fiercely as she could, her face twisting in pleasure.

This sent Davis over the edge, the gobsmacked gogglehead gave a grunt and moments later Sora could feel the heat of a load of fertile seed planting itself in her needy womb. She knew it was probably a safe day, but she cursed herself for yet again finding herself in the situation. Three different boys had cum inside her this month and none of them were the one she was going to marry.

Davis kissed Sora's neck, enjoying her salty skin and grinning as he squeezed her breasts with his rough hands. “That was amazing Sora, you're a pretty intense lover, I hope this isn't the last time we get to play," he remarked happily, placing his hand on her belly and squeezing it to make his point.

“Oh it’s definitely not the last time, Yolei’s gotta be careful I don’t take her place,” panted Sora, grinning slightly at Yolei’s put off expression, “but in the meantime, I think your hook up needs her turn.”

The redhead smiled, for when she mentioned Yolei, Davis had immediately hardened. The delinquent duo weren’t fooling anybody, this was so much more than just friends with benefits.  
She slid from her place, laying on the futon as Yolei quickly moved to take Sora's place.

Sora watched from the side as Davis moved his re-energised erection into a more well-worn position. It was apparent this was their favourite way to do the deed, and Yolei made no secret how much she liked him to take her from behind.

“I love this! Give me more!” she groaned, her glasses already misty with exertion, her hands tightly gripping the sheets as he fed more of his phenomenal phallus deep into her lusty love box.  
Sora cried out, fingering her seed soaked sex, panting heavily as she watched the two of them go at it. Davis was insatiable, quickly slamming into the lustful long locked lass. The pair were sweating and groaning, filling the room with pleasured squeals and moaning. Sora put her fingers to her lips as a devious idea crossed her lustful mind.  
“Hey Yolei, wanna taste Davis at the same time?" she asked, gently scooting herself to Yolei’s eager open mouth.

Yolei didn’t answer, putting her talented tongue to work immediately. Sora groaned, gripping the perverted purple haired girl firmly by her long locks as she devoured the bounty provider from Davis’s sufficient stamina. The trio kept going before Davis let loose another torrent of seed with a mighty bellow.

Yolei came loose from Sora snatch, squealing as she fell back into Davis’s arms.  
“Come on big boy, fill me up, get me pregnant this time, you bastard!” she gasped, her eyes rolling back in her head as she slumped forwards.  
Davis grinned at Sora sheepishly, pulling out from his partner slowly and gently holding her in his arms.

"She hasn't asked me to do that in a while," he remarked gently, kissing her before laying her on the ground, flopping himself next to her.  
“So the two of you...” Sora trailed off with a blush.

“It’s only complicated because she makes it that way, her old man likes me, I’ve asked her to marry me four times.” said Davis sheepishly, stroking her cheek.  
The trio lay in a pile of panting flesh, Davis sandwiched between his two seductive sirens. Sora had to chuckle a little bit, Davis had hit the jackpot tonight, and it was apparent that despite his reputation there was something she hadn’t expected between him and his violet vixen.

“Why does she?” started Sora, but Davis shrugged.  
“I don’t know, and I can’t really ask her, it’s not quite like TK and Kari, every now and again she brings another girl into our bed, only to get jealous when I show her a good time.” he chuckled, and Sora felt weirdly proud of the able-bodied brunette.

Sora came close to him, gently stroking his thigh as she kissed him on the cheek. “Thanks for the wonderful evening, I needed that,” purred Sora, kissing the boy’s ear and playfully squeezing his already rising erection.  
“Evening’s not over yet,” responded Davis, happily giving Sora’s rear an affectionate squeeze. “I think every guy had eyes for you at some point, you’re one of my first friends,” he added, gently kissing her forehead as he kneaded her dough-like lower cheeks.

“I guess you see something that you like,” purred Sora.

“Damn right I do, why don't you get me ready?" said Davis, squeezing her even harder, making it abundantly clear what his next prize was.  
“Careful, you’re going to make her jealous,” teased Sora with a knowing glance at the tuckered out tech whizz, who was busy snoring.

“Nah, if I want her to be all jealous, I just need to compare her to Kari,” he laughed.  
In a moment Sora found herself squatting on top of Davis again, his lubricated log nuzzling against her chocolate starfish.

"Ready?" he asked, gently holding her hips.  
Sora nodded, trying to relax and taking a deep breath.  
The penetrating pole moved in deeper, and both parties let out a hissing breath, trying to mitigate how loud they had been earlier.  
Davis groaned happily, gripping Sora’s hips as she slid her sensitive rear over his spectacular spearhead.  
“It’s just as tight as I imagined…” he groaned, his hands pinching her hips. “You have no idea how much I wanted to do this, but I knew that Tai had his eye on you.”  
Sora blushed, she hadn’t really tried doing things with her butt before, but now she was finding she loved it.  
Davis grit his teeth, his face contorted with the effort to continue without disturbing the slumbering sexpot next to him.

 

“Hey, why are you giving her all the love,” complained Yolei sleepily as her eyes drifting open, watching the pair in irritation. “I take a three-minute nap, and you're taking her up the ass," complained the beautiful beanpole, crossing her arms.

Sora groaned, from her more elevated position sitting atop Mount Motomiya, she could plainly see that Yolei was faking at least some surprise, a faint smile giving away a surprise for her boisterous beau.  
“Well, you know I wouldn’t mind doing it… Provided nobody ever knows… Dummy.” stammered Yolei with a blush.  
Sora felt full, and knew that her evening had only just begun. For one thing, it seemed Yolei still had something special to give to her gogglehead.

About an hour later, Sora finally had to make her way home. The sex sated trio enjoyed a scorching shower until the water suddenly turned ice-cold and Davis found even his limitless stamina needed a break.  
Davis claimed Yolei’s remaining cherry and Sora had a first-hand view of how silly things were between them.  
"You know, I had fun tonight," she admitted as she finally slipped on her skirt, leaving her panties as both a memento and promise that she would come back to this delinquent duo more often.  
Yolei didn’t bother getting dressed, she clearly hadn’t had her fill tonight as Davis snuck up behind Yolei, slipping inside her from behind, her small breasts shaking up and down as he pounded her against the wall.

"See you later gorgeous, don't be a stranger. Now then, what am I going to do with the girl who confessed to me?" he groaned, gripping her hips.  
Sora grinned, kind of wishing she could spend the night as Davis proceeded to pound Yolei in the doorway without a care in the world.

“You always talk about starting a family, how about we make our start tonight?” he added, shutting the door just as Yolei started to beg him.  
Sora didn’t stop smiling all the way home, but as she entered, her phone buzzed;A message from Matt.

“Van broke down, gonna be stuck in Kyoto one more night, see you tomorrow :(” the message read.

Sora cursed briefly and then smiled, “I wonder what Tai is doing tonight?” she asked idly as she dialled the number.


End file.
